Reste
by BlouBell
Summary: John était son ami, son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Un ami qui acceptait la tête de mule, et sociopathe autoproclamé qu'il était. Seulement John n'était pas à ses côtés cette fois. Il était devant lui, allongé. Inerte.


Petite histoire écrite à la va-vite vers 2h du matin...mon cerveau n'est pas très réceptif à cette heure là.

Écrire un Sherlock x Watson me tenait à cœur! **Attention**, je préviens que cela risque d'être OCC et bien fluffy ! (+ **Character death. **J'aime bien tourmenter les personnages)

Et enfin, Sherlock ne m'appartient pas!

**Enjoy !**

**Reste  
**

Plus rien n'avait aucune importance. Vide, ennuyeux, gris.

Sherlock n'avait plus conscience de rien, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui n'avait plus grande importance. Le son, la présence des policiers et ambulanciers, il ignorait les bruits, les gens. Tout. Toute l'attention, portée sur une seule personne. Une personne que le grand Sherlock Holmes ne qualifierait pas d'ennuyeux, bien au contraire. _John_. John, le loyal soldat, généreux, et un peu son garde fou. Ce simple nom évoquait à présent tellement de choses, tellement de _sentiments_

Futilités qui entravaient ses pensées, mieux vaux centrer son esprit sur des choses essentielles s'était-il dit. Mais ces principes s'effondraient. John était son ami, son meilleur ami se disait-il. Son _seul_ ami. Un ami qui acceptait la tête de mule, et sociopathe autoproclamé qu'il était. Seulement John n'était pas à ses côtés cette fois. Il était devant lui, allongé. _Inerte_.

Il retrouva l'usage de ses cordes vocales, mais seulement quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche :

_ John…_John_ non…pas lui… !

Sherlock bouscula tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, se rendre près de John sans attendre. Il pressa le pas, les actions se déroulaient rapidement, pourtant il avait l'impression que tout fonctionnait au ralenti. Puis l'instant d'après, il était à côté de John, à genoux. Tenant fermement la main de celui qui s'était complètement immiscé dans sa vie, et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire.

Cette vie avec John le rendait heureux. Résoudre des enquêtes avec le loyal John Watson, John qui tenait également un blog sur les enquêtes du Sherlock Holmes, et leurs petites disputes quotidiennes. Qui doit prendre le lait, pourquoi y'avait-il une tête dans le frigo ou encore les enfantillages de Sherlock à propos de la nourriture. Oui, c'était une vie qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Et John se portait mal. Sherlock clignait des yeux, les ambulanciers transportant John sur une civière. Ce fut comme une gifle en plein visage, il se redressa et s'engouffra dans l'ambulance. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prier, remettant en question l'existence d'une divinité mais, juste pour cette fois. Pour John, celui qui le maintenait en vie. À l'écart des drogues et de la solitude, il saisit la main du docteur. _S'il vous plait. _

Le teint du docteur était livide, du sang maculait ses vêtements, ces bons vieux pulls qu'il portait et que Sherlock ne se lassait pas de voir. Mais le pull était couvert de sang, et Sherlock ne put réprimer un frisson. Des tas de scénarios dans sa tête, tous plus tragique les uns que les autres_. John ne pourra plus rester avec moi. John s'en ira de Baker Street. _Mais à aucun moment il n'avait voulu imaginer le pire. _John meurt. _Une douleur dans sa poitrine se fit sentir, plus impressionnante, douleur qui le paralysa. Était ce possible de souffrir autant ? Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Terrorisé, angoissé, abattu.

Un monde sans John, et sa vie sera d'autant plus misérable. Il se raisonna, appliqua de petites frictions sur la main du médecin, froide qu'il tenta de réchauffer. Rapidement, ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital St Bart's. C'était à ce moment là que Sherlock dû se séparer de son ami, et commença l'interminable attente. Tout était de sa faute.

Une seule erreur, il avait commis cette erreur de laisser John partir.

Le docteur avait reçu un coup de fil plus tôt, disant que sa sœur Harry se portait mal qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Bien entendu, John Watson aimait sa sœur il n'avait pas perdu de temps, il était parti. Sherlock l'avait laissé partir, ignorant que le tueur qu'ils traquaient était toujours en fuite. En réalité, Harry allait parfaitement bien, subterfuge vicieux de la part du tueur. Et voilà les conséquences, John était en bloc opératoire. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps, alors que le docteur se vidait de son sang et lui Sherlock Holmes a été aussi lent ‼ Il se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya d'étouffer ses sanglots.

« Le tueur a été arrêté il y a quelques instant, Sherlock. »

Le détective releva la tête, son grand frère. Il pesta, il n'avait pas besoin de sympathie et surtout pas venant de Mycroft. En temps normal, il s'acharnerait sur les cordes de son violon pour le faire fuir, ou lancerait une pique sur son régime. Ce genre de choses amusait John. Sherlock déglutit, oui mais _John_ n'était pas là. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il règlera le compte du tueur lorsqu'il aura confirmation que John était hors danger. _Il paiera_, pensa le détective consultant.

« Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide…j'aurais pu…mais non…je l'ai, laissé…je l'ai laissé partir…

_ Les reproches seront pour plus tard Sherlock, tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Personne n'aurait pu éviter ça. »

Sherlock eut un rire jaune, la tête basse. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, en position fœtal. Il refusait d'avoir une conversation avec Mycroft sur ça. Il manquait de répliques, les mots étaient encore une fois bloqués dans sa gorge. Il avait fait ce qu'il a pu ? Personne n'aurait pu éviter ce qui était arrivé à John ? Oh, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait même dû intervenir. Il aurait dû savoir que ce coup de téléphone était suspect, il aurait dû accompagner son ami au lieu de flâner dans l'appartement avec son violon.

Il a échoué. Il était doté d'une grande intelligence de capacités de déductions extraordinaires et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de s'en vanter ou d'impression John, mais…en temps qu'ami. Il avait échoué. L'épisode de la piscine avec Moriarty était un souvenir gravé en lui, il avait compris que John lui était indispensable. Mais, il avait échoué, encore une fois. Et ce nouvel échec le couvrait de honte, autre sentiment qu'il ressentait.

Mycroft était parti depuis un moment, mais il vit à côté de lui une cigarette. Il eut un sourire furtif, et ce sourire disparut rapidement. Il remercia intérieurement son frère. Ce devait être sa manière de lui montrer un soutient, et à ce moment là Sherlock appréciait le geste. Il ne fuma pas, interdiction dans l'hôpital. Il la rangea dans une poche intérieure et il attendit. Plusieurs heures passèrent et pas une seule fois l'idée de dormir ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Un docteur, enfin ! Après toute cette longue attente, Sherlock ne cachait même plus son impatience. Le médecin ne lui rapporta malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles. Il n'avait rien dit encore, mais Sherlock le déduisait. Il refusait d'y croire, alors il attendit. Le docteur ouvrit enfin la bouche, il parla à propos de l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Et aussi, _ce regard_. Ce regard, désolé. Sherlock n'arrivait plus à former une seule syllabe, il devinait ce que ça voulait dire.

_Il ne survivra pas la nuit._

Il réussit seulement à formuler :

« C-c'est…c'est une blague… ? »

Sherlock cligna des yeux, et l'homme le regardait sincèrement désolé de devoir lui annoncer une telle nouvelle. Le détective n'attendit pas, il se rendit dans la chambre de John. La chambre faiblement éclairé, et le bruit lent de la respiration de John. Il eut un hoquet, puis il prit place sur une chaise saisissant la main de son ami.

Un sanglot lui échappa mais il se reprit bien vite. Apprécier le contact, enlacer ses doigts avec ceux de l'ancien soldat. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à faire ça auparavant ? Il renifla bruyamment, et soudain tout son corps se tendit.

« Sher…lock… ? »

Heureux ou abattu, quelle attitude devait-il adopter ? Sherlock Holmes se retrouva à nouveau à cours de moyens. Au lieu de ça, il resserra l'emprise sur la main de docteur. Il tenta un sourire, mais le brun se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait même plus à regarder John dans les yeux. John n'était pas stupide, il savait ce qui allait arriver. C'était son corps avant tout, et il sentait que sa fin approchait. Oui, les deux hommes savaient comment tout cela allait se finir.

« On va être…à cours de lait…»

Sherlock eut un rire brisé, honnêtement surpris. Comment John pouvait faire de l'humour alors qu'il allait…puis quelque chose fit «_ tilt_ » dans sa tête. Faire des adieux serait quelque chose de trop douloureux.

Le détective chérissait chaque seconde qui passait, il répondit :

« Et d-de confiture aussi…mais cette fois…c-c'est moi qui irait acheter …! E-et, si ça peut te rassurer je nettoierai le frigo aussi…et la table, plus d'expériences…et je mangerai, j'arrêterai le violon à deux heures du matin, je serai plus aimable avec les autres, je ne serai plus désagréable avec Donovan et Anderson et Lestrade, et je dormirai même ‼ S'il te plait…J-John…reste.»

_Reste_. Ce simple petit mot suffisait à faire monter les larmes aux yeux du docteur.

_ Sherlock…

_ S-si ce sont des excuses que tu veux John, j-je m'excuse ! Vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser-…

_ Sherlock... ! »

Le détective ne parla plus, il essayait de supprimer le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge. John le regarda, tristement :

« On est les meilleurs amis, pas vrai... ?

_ J-John, j't'en prie…je t'en prie…

_ Ces années là, avec toi…j-je ne les oublierai jamais… »

Une respiration qui s'arrête, des médecins rentrent dans la chambre. Une main qui se refroidit. Sherlock resta de glace lorsque le personnel de l'hôpital le fit sortir de la chambre. Il resta immobile, puis il marcha, pendant un long moment. Il était alors devant Baker Street, puis l'instant d'après il était devant sa chaise. C'était comme s'il se téléportait. Le regard dans la vague, il s'assied sur son fauteuil.

« John, fais-moi un thé. » Demanda-t-il doucement. Mais il n'eut pour réponse, que le silence de l'appartement. Inquiet, il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine.

« John… ? »

Sur le plan de travail, restait une tasse thé à moitié entamé. La tasse de John. Mais où était-il d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps à revenir du travail ? Il prit la tasse dans ses mains mais, l'objet lui échappa des mains. Le bruit le réveilla, il regarda le sol jonché de débris de porcelaine. La tasse de John, brisé. Comme son cœur. Son cœur ? Sherlock tomba à genou, il tendit une main pour toucher les débris sans se soucier s'il pouvait se couper.

Puis il cria. Il hurla. Il se souvint que John les avait quittés, qu'il n'était plus là. John était parti et il ne reviendra plus. Il se roula en boule et pleura la mort d'un être qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Lui aussi, ces années passées avec John il ne les oubliera jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, le délire d'après minuit est passé.

Merci d'avoir lu !

**CherryDuck**


End file.
